Twelve - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: A very special year, a very special celebration with Uncle Steve & Aunty Catherine


_We've received so many incredibly flattering reviews on the REAL World that again, I must start with a huge thank you to all! Thanks to all who reviewed my stories, _Legacy_& _Revenge_ as 'guests' ... thank you! Much appreciated!_

_Sammy & Illna, we made lemonade, ladies, and it's delicious!_

_Hugs, Mari_

/

**Twelve - A McRoll in the REAL World Story**

.

**6:00 p.m. Monday****  
****HQ Parking lot**

"So … Cath and I want to do something special for Gracie's birthday. We'd like to spend a day with her. When's a good time?" Steve asked his partner as he pulled the Camaro into the Palace's parking lot. They were returning to HQ after closing a case.

"You're letting me throw her beach birthday party at your house. You don't have to …" Danny started as they got out of the car. He was interrupted by Catherine walking up to them.

"Hey." Steve greeted her. "I was just telling Danny we want to do something with Gracie next week."

"And _I_ was just saying her birthday party is at your place, and you got her a new surfboard, and that's enough. I don't want you guys going overboard." Catherine knew that while Danny was thrilled by how much she and Steve loved his daughter, he was concerned about them spoiling her or spending too much.

"Danny," Catherine fell into step between him and Steve, "We want to do something a little special. Please let us. I _promise_ we won't go overboard." She smiled.

"That's right. C'mon, Man. Gracie thought up that whole surprise party for _my_ birthday and she worked so hard on it …" Steve put on what Catherine would call his 'puppy-dog eyes' "Let us do this."

"Do _not_ make that face at me, Steven." Danny groused, but his smile gave him away. "Is Grace giving you lessons, now?" He sighed. "Look, I just don't want her to come to expect a lot of gifts and stuff. You know how Step Stan wanted to do a shindig at the country club?" Danny grimaced. "Too bad Grace wanted a beach party, huh? So her celebration with Rachel and Stan is going to be during a weekend on Maui which _coincides_ with his business outing." Danny gave a satisfied chuckle.

"I'm sure she'll have a nice time." Catherine told him and grinned. She knew exactly how much it pleased her friend that his daughter was more in-tune with his lifestyle, rather than her mother and stepfather's opulent one.

Danny tried hard to maintain his family's working class values in Grace. She was a well-balanced kid who appreciated everything her dad, and for that matter, her Aunt and Uncle did for her. Catherine never failed to tell Danny when, after a small gift or outing, Grace would call or send them a 'thank you' text, even if she'd thanked them in person. She knew it meant a lot to Danny that she was appreciative and polite without being prompted.

"I'm sure she will." Danny smiled back. "Just not as much fun as taking over Uncle Steve and Aunty Catherine's place with ten of her friends for a beach party and barbecue. Thanks again for that, by the way."

When Catherine had seen Danny pricing out a beach party in his office, she'd talked to Steve. Within minutes, Steve had offered the use of the beach behind their home.

Danny tried to protest, but at Steve's honest statement, "That beach hasn't seen a bunch of happy kids in 25 years, Man. Let's do this." He saw it actually meant a lot to his partner and he'd agreed.

"So, what day is good for us to take Gracie?" Steve prompted with a grin.

"She's got nothing this coming weekend, is that too soon?" Danny decided with a smile. He wouldn't say no; he knew how much Grace would love a whole day with her favorite uncle and aunt.

They'd reached the office suite and were just going inside to get their things and call it a night. "Not too soon at all." Steve said with a smile.

Danny turned to Catherine. "I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." At his partner's look he held up a hand. "Don't even start with that hurt face. Cath, nothing that costs a fortune, or involves the shrimp king's flying death trap, or …"

Catherine stopped him with a laugh. "Got it. I promise. I want to take her out for the morning and then the three of us will do something special afterwards, okay? It's a big year, Danny. I remember turning twelve." She smiled happily. "My Grandma Ang and I had a special outing, just the two of us. She flew up to visit for a week right around my birthday. We even had a little pre-birthday celebration while she was there; my mom actually baked another cake. Twelve is a big deal, Danny. Pretty soon Grace will be a teenager. "

"Hey! I thought we were friends? Stop trying to make me wanna jump off the roof, please." Danny admonished, but his eyes crinkled with the smile that always appeared when Grace was the subject of discussion. "I have to run, Grace and I are trying Nonna's gnocchi recipe tonight. She's instructing us on Skype."

"Then go, don't keep Nonna waiting. Tell her we send our best." Steve grinned at the thought of Danny's grandmother giving a cooking lesson on '_THE_ Skype' as she called it.

"Will do." Danny started to leave. "And guys?" He turned back. "Thanks for wanting to do this. Grace will go ballistic no matter what you plan with her. You do realize that, right? Because she adores both of you."

Danny attempted a stern face and shook his head as though he was puzzled. "And while I can understand why she loves Catherine so much …" winking in response to Catherine's joyful look, he pointed at his best friend "I will _never_ understand why, in spite of _years_ of my repeated warnings, _you_ inspire her to tell everyone how much she …" Danny made air quotes "'loves her very favorite uncle and how he's the coolest person ever.' Well, next to me, of course. 'Cause no one's cooler than me." He smirked.

Steve's face positively shone with delight and Catherine smiled brightly. Catherine always smiled when Steve looked that happy. Seeing his friends' reactions, Danny couldn't hold back a grin of his own. "Go home, you two. And don't bring lunch tomorrow, we're using Nonna's recipe so I'm gonna have a ton of gnocchi left over."

/

**(5 days later) Saturday 8:00 a.m.****  
****McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

Grace and Danny arrived just as Catherine gathered her things for the first stop of birthday fun. Grace was literally bouncing in place, with her arms hugging Catherine's waist, when Steve came down the stairs into living room.

"Uncle Steve!" She launched herself at him and looked up from within his embrace. "We're all ready to go. I'm _so_ excited! I had a makeover with Grandma Clara when she was here. We had so much fun." She glanced at her dad and back at Steve "That wasn't at a SPA, though. Aunty Catherine is taking me to a _real_ SPA!" She stopped to breathe and Danny jumped in.

"Slow down, Grace. Look at me, Babe." When she swiveled from within her uncle's arms, Danny continued. "Be good. Do _not_ drive them crazy. _Listen_ to Aunty Catherine and Uncle Steve." He held up her backpack and bright purple overnight bag and looked at his partner. "Should I put these in Mary's room?" Grace had taken Mary's old room the last few times she'd stayed with Steve and Catherine.

"Leave 'em. I'll take them up." Steve told Danny, and then looked down at Grace, "Catherine finished fixing the spare room up for you. She used the new comforter and curtains you helped her pick out when you went shopping. I'll leave your stuff on the bed, okay?" At her happy nod he continued, "Are you _sure_ you're ready for this weekend? Because, if not, we can always postpone…" Steve teased.

Grace giggled, untangled herself from Steve and ran to get a purse out of her backpack. "We're going somewhere fancy, right, Aunty Cath? I brought my new purse. Isn't it cute? Mom got it for me in _London_!"

Catherine smiled at Grace's enthusiasm. "It's beautiful, I love the colors. Yes, we're going somewhere fancy." Catherine gave Steve a quick kiss. "Five o'clock, be ready." She turned back to Grace. "What do you say? Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Grace stepped on tiptoe as Steve leaned down so she could place a kiss on his cheek. "See you later, Uncle Steve." She grabbed Catherine's hand and they stared for the door, where she hugged and kissed her Dad. "See you tomorrow, Danno, thanks for letting me stay over tonight! Love you."

Danny smiled at his very grown up 'baby' who'd somehow tag-teamed with his friends to turn a day with Steve and Cath into a weekend. "Danno loves you, too. Have fun." He caught Catherine's eye. "Thanks, Cath."

"Don't be silly, I've been looking forward to this all week. C'mon Grace, let's get the birthday weekend started."

/

**Saturday – 9:35 a.m.  
Heaven on Earth Salon & Day Spa**

Grace's eyes grew wide as she and Catherine walked up to the check-in area of the rather posh spa. She'd gotten her hair and nails done a few time when traveling with her mom, but that was about Rachel wanting to share some special time with Grace while the family traveled with Stan on business. This was about Grace's birthday weekend and hanging out in a very grown-up place with her favorite aunt.

The woman behind the desk greeted them with a smile. "Good morning, ladies. How are you, Catherine? I see you have company today." She dimpled at Grace.

"Good morning, Claudia, I'm very good, thank you. This is my niece, Grace. We have appointments for mani-pedis," Catherine told her.

Grace smiled and said "Hello."

"Hello to you, Dear. I seem to remember from when your Aunty booked this appointment, that someone has a birthday next week. Is this a present?"

"Yes! And we're having tea later too." Grace told her excitedly.

"Well, Happy Birthday. Isn't that a special treat? I remember taking my daughter for tea when she was about your age." Claudia smiled. "If you ladies will take a seat, we'll be right with you."

/

After choosing matching purple polish for their toes, Catherine and Grace contemplated manicure colors. "I think I want red, but if you're getting the light pink, then maybe I'll get it, too." Grace held up several bottles.

Grace wanting to emulate her never ceased to make Catherine smile. "You know, Grace, when I was on active duty I wasn't allowed to wear bright polish. Let's do the red."

The manicurist grinned at them. "Great choice ladies, red it is."

/

**Saturday 1:00 p.m.  
Halekulani Tea Room**

When Steve's image popped up on her caller I.D. just as they were about to check in at the tea room, Catherine saw worry cloud Grace's eyes "Steve?" she answered, while 'Please, God, don't let there be a case this weekend' ran through her head.

"Nothing's wrong." Steve picked up on her question from the way Catherine said his name. "I'm only calling because our friend texted me about tonight. If we want that special thing we discussed, we need to confirm right now."

Catherine smiled and turned to Grace. "It's nothing, Sweetie; can you check in for us, please? We have a reservation." When she heard Grace say 'Hello, reservations for Rollins, please.' She turned back and spoke to Steve. "We're running on time. We'll be home by three forty five. That's plenty of time for us to get ready and to be there by five thirty if we leave the house at five."

/

**2:00 p.m.**

"Ohhh, can we ask the waitress to take our picture?" Grace bubbled. The tea room had a collection of vintage hats for patrons to try on if they chose, and between courses she and Catherine had donned wide-brimmed 1940s-style picture hats, complete with feathers.

"Did I hear a photo request?" The manager, a stylish, grandmotherly woman in her early 70s came up and offered to take their picture.

"Yes, please!" Grace jumped up to stand next to Catherine's chair and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Aunty Catherine, we can text one to Danno and Uncle Steve."

The manager fussed and arranged their pose. "There. Don't you both look _beautiful_?" She said as she took several photos with Grace's phone and then Catherine's. "You're just as pretty as your Aunty, young lady. You girls enjoy your tea." She walked away, leaving them with matching smiles.

Grace texted the photo to her dad and Steve right away.

_'Looks like U R having fun! But where's my Monkey? I see 2 grownups'._ Danny's return text read. While Steve's said _'U both look beautiful'._

Grace grinned all the way through the last course.

.

**3:45 p.m.  
McGarrett/Rollins residence**

"We're back!" Grace called as soon as Catherine unlocked the front door.

Steve walked in from the den wearing a black suit and grey and blue striped silk tie. Catherine wolf-whistled. "Very, very nice, Commander." She walked up and kissed him hello.

"You look handsome, Uncle Steve." Grace told her uncle as he came forward to take the bags she was holding. "Hey, that's my tie!" She said proudly. Steve was wearing a tie she'd given him as a gift when she was eight. When Steve gave Danny the weekend at the hotel to swim with the dolphins, she'd insisted they buy his new partner a thank you present. For some reason, Danno was adamant it be a tie.

"Yes, it is your tie. It's my favorite one. And thank you, ladies." He took a little bow and grinned. "I figured between the two of you having to get ready, I'd better be set to go." He was teasing because he knew Catherine could get ready for a hike or a grand ball in record time.

"Ahh, I see." Catherine told him. "Give us an hour; we'll try to match your degree of awesome." She laughed "C'mon Grace, let's go."

"Is where we're going for dinner still a secret?" Grace asked excitedly as she ascended the stairs in front of Catherine.

"Yep!" They giggled together and went into the spare room.

.

"You said 'fancy' so I brought two dresses, can you help me choose?" Grace unpacked and held up a purple dress with tulle edging and one with a cream silk top and blue taffeta skirt.

"Those are both beautiful, Sweetheart." Catherine told her sincerely. With a dad who was, at the time, a Navy Commander, she hadn't gone to many fancy parties at Grace's age. They moved a lot and she'd always been more comfortable in jeans that a party dress. Grace had several nice dresses since she occasionally attended functions with Rachel and Stan, and Catherine knew Danny had bought her the purple dress for a friend's Bat Mitzvah last month.

"Aunty Cath?" Grace asked.

"What, Hon?"

What are _you_ wearing? Is it super dorky if we, you know, coordinate?"

"Dorky?" Catherine opened her arms and Grace went happily into them. "I love it! I'm sorry I didn't think of it. You know what? I have a black dress and a plum one. Why don't we go take a look and I'll wear whichever you like better. Then we can coordinate." She held out her hand.

/

**Master Bedroom**

"Ohhh, they're both really beautiful." Grace said, as she gently touched the fabric of a black jersey-knit cocktail dress. "But I think you should wear the plum one. Uncle Steve likes you in purple, remember?" Grace giggled, thinking back to a conversation they'd had months ago when they were visiting Nonna in New Jersey.

"Well, plum it is, then. Do you need any help getting ready?" Cath offered.

"No, I'm good!" Grace smiled. "If you could just do my hair after I'm dressed?"

"Call me when you're ready. That bubblegum body wash we got at Bath & Body works in the hall bathroom and I put plenty of towels in there, too." Catherine called after Grace as she dashed toward the guest room.

Passing Steve in the hall, Grace grinned. "Auntie Cath's wearing _purple_." She said and, not giving him a chance to respond, disappeared into the guest room.

Catherine was out of the shower, wearing panties and pulling a strapless bra out of the dresser when Steve entered their bedroom to put cash in his wallet. "Need some help there?" He was beside her in two strides, hands sliding around her waist.

"Nope." She smirked. "Been getting dressed all by myself for years now." Catherine turned, slipped on the bra and paused to kiss him before moving out of his embrace to take her dress off the hanger. "Besides, we have company and you'd get … _distracted_. I'll be down in ten."

"Already distracted." Steve chuckled, moving to place a soft kiss on her shoulder before he left to wait in the living room.

/

**5:00 p.m.**

Grace came downstairs to where Steve was waiting. She wore her purple dress and sandals that show off her new pedicure. The braid Catherine made to pull the front of her hair off her face was fastened with a shiny purple tie. She was absolutely beaming.

When Steve said "You look beautiful, Gracie." She giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve. Aunty Cath did my hair. Doesn't _she_ look _extra_ beautiful in her dress?"

Steve looked over Grace's head to see Catherine enter the room. The sleeveless silk sheath with a cowl neckline she wore to coordinate with Grace's purple dress complemented her slender figure perfectly.

He caught Catherine's eyes and his breath hitched. "She's always beautiful, inside and out, but tonight she's _definitely_ extra beautiful."

"Thank you." Catherine said, her eyes never leaving Steve's. He hadn't seen her in the dress before and hearing his complement delighted her. Not only because she believed Steve found her beautiful inside and out. But because after all their years together and even after sharing a home, she could still cause his breath to catch and his eyes to darken like they did when she'd entered the room. Catherine walked up and placed a quick kiss on Steve's lips and Grace smiled delightedly.

"I believe we have a special birthday dinner to get to." Steve grinned when, as soon as he opened the door, Grace was halfway down the driveway where she stopped short and squealed.

"You got a _driver_?!" Grace turned to look between Steve and Catherine, in awe. "For _my _birthday dinner?!"

"Sort of." Steve winked and Grace giggled again when Kamekona stepped out of the Lincoln Town car, tipped his hat and said, "Your chariot awaits, Keiki."

"We couldn't drive up to a special birthday dinner in the truck, now could we?" Catherine said as Steve got in beside Kamekona and she and Grace entered the back seat.

"Actually, I would have, this was Catherine's idea." Steve smirked. "Kamekona's got a cousin with a limo company so he borrowed the car for tonight."

"Just gotta get it back by nine or I turn into a pumpkin." The big guy grinned.

.

**5:30 p.m.**

Grace had ridden in Town Cars and limos before, but this was different, this was just for her, and somehow it being a favor Uncle Steve took the trouble to arrange made it extra special. She sat up very straight next to Catherine and they shared a smile.

By the time Kamekona dropped them off at the Halekulani Grace was almost giddy with excitement. She asked Kamekona to take a photo of her with Steve and Catherine at the entrance and she tweeted it to her friends. While Steve checked in with the Maître Di, Grace stood with Catherine, whispering breathlessly after reading the lobby plaque that read:

_Welcome to **La Mer**, the only restaurant in Hawai'i to receive a five-star designation by Forbes Travel Guide. Tranquil, graceful and refined, **La Mer** epitomizes superlative fine dining. Recognized as the finest and most sought-after restaurant Honolulu, **La Mer** perfectly captures the elegance of Halekulani._

"Commander, Ladies, right this way, please." The Maître Di announced, as he showed them to a table near a window.

"This is _awesome_, thank you!" Grace looked around the dining room that held a spattering of diners. Due to the early hour, the other patrons were mostly older couples and a few vacationing families with teens.

When the waiter took their orders, Steve looked on proudly as Grace expertly requested her meal.

During dinner, Grace discussed all things important in her world. By the time dessert was ordered, she was describing her and Catherine's outing to Steve. She held her hand out and took Catherine's showing off their manicures. "… and our toes match, too. I told Aunty Cath to get purple because you like her in purple." Grace said matter-of-factly as Steve returned his girlfriend's sly grin.

After describing their SPA experience, Grace continued with, "And tea was so much fun, Uncle Steve! There was lots of food, in all these tiny servings. We had yummy little scones, poppy-seed cornbread, clotted cream, strawberry jelly, lilikoi spread and finger sandwiches. The cucumber and cream-cheese were our favorites, right, Aunty Cath? But the salmon was good, too. Oh, and we had mini pastries ..." Grace chattered happily and Catherine sat back, smiling to see Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of the Governor's Task Force paying rapt attention to a 12-year-old's description of high tea.

At 7:30, when the waiter was serving dessert, a house band began to play. They were getting closer to the time when the restaurant would be at capacity and many of the tables were filing up. Catherine noticed Grace's eyes following the dancers and silently signaled Steve.

"Gracie?" Steve asked, "Come dance with me? Danno tells me you're a terrific dancer." He stood and held out his hand.

"Really?" Grace grinned and jumped up.

"Of course, really," Steve smiled, "let's go."

As Catherine watched Steve twirl Grace around the dance floor, she delighted in the looks on both their faces. Grace was positively beaming and Steve looked so happy, so proud of the girl he'd come to love as his own. It elated Catherine to see him so pleased to share simple, yet special moments in Grace's life.

Catherine was engrossed in watching them as she sipped her coffee, and didn't notice the older couple standing a few feet from her until the woman said, "Excuse me, Dear?"

"Oh," She startled. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say how nice it is to see a young couple so much in love." She chuckled at Catherine's huge smile. "Not that I could help noticing the three of you. Everyone in the room probably has. Such a _strikingly_ attractive family," She chuckled. "And your husband is simply wonderful with your daughter; she's clearly the apple of his eye."

Catherine couldn't suppress how her moistened at those words. "Oh, he's not … Grace isn't …" She took a breath, "Grace isn't our daughter, she's Steve's … _our_ niece. She's turning twelve, this is her birthday dinner."

"Oh, my, that's so lovely. I just assumed she was yours … you all look so comfortable. Well, she's a very lucky girl to have such a devoted family. You enjoy your evening." She happily moved on toward the exit and her waiting husband.

When Steve and Grace returned to the table a few seconds later, he immediately noticed Catherine's expression and full eyes. "Who was that?" He asked, silently adding 'are you okay?' with a head tilt.

"Just a nice lady complementing your dancing." Catherine's soft smile encompassed them both.

When the waiter appeared, Steve asked for the check. He noticed Grace staring at him. "Did you want anything else, Gracie?"

"Oh, no, thank you. This was the best. But, before we go you have to dance with Aunty Catherine." Grace looked between them.

"Oh, Grace, that's sweet but we don't want to leave you alone at the table." Catherine was thrilled with Grace's thoughtfulness but this evening was about Grace. She and Steve could go dancing another time.

"Don't be silly, I'm right here. You can see me from the dance floor. Please? You can't say no to the birthday girl." She grinned.

"Steve stood and offered his hand. "She's absolutely right, can't refuse the birthday girl." He gave Cath a charming smile. "One dance?"

"Catherine sighed happily. "One dance." She leaned down to kiss Grace's cheek. "_You're_ the best."

As they began to dance, Steve placed a kiss on Catherine's temple. "_Definitely_ extra beautiful." He whispered. As they swayed together, a dazzling smile lit Catherine's face as she realized she and Steve had simultaneously begun to absently hum along with the band. On the dance floor, just as in every aspect of their lives, they were perfectly in sync.

.

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
8:30 p.m.**

As they exited the car, Grace gave Kamekona a hug. "Thanks for the special ride, Kamekona!"

"No problem, Keiki. Glad you had fun. I bet my shrimp is better. Someday I may add a five-star restaurant to my entrepreneurial endeavors." His smile included Steve and Catherine who exchanged a look.

"Do we eat free when you do?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely." Kamekona grinned, and then added, "For the first week." Which caused Steve to roll his eyes and Catherine to laugh.

"Good night, Kami." She patted his arm.

"Night, Sista." He put the car in gear. "I'll cash in on that favor next week …" He called to Steve.

"You gave him an open-ended favor?" Cath regarded Steve as he slipped his arm around her waist while walking to the front door.

"Oh, Uncle Steve, Danno's gonna say you're asking for trouble." Grace knew enough about of Kamekona's antics to laugh along with her aunt. "But thank you, I loved the car service."

"Then it's well worth it." Steve smiled at his niece. "I think we should get you inside. I seem to remember a hike we have planned for tomorrow, some swimming out back and maybe some mini golf …"

/

**Guest Room  
9:45 p.m.**

"Do you need anything, Grace?" Catherine asked; her hand on the light switch.

"No, thanks, I'm great. That was the best dinner, ever. I texted Danno more pictures from the restaurant." She snuggled down under the light comforter. "Good night."

"Good night, Sweetie." Cath kissed Grace's cheek, and turned to join Steve, who was just outside in the hall.

"Hey, Aunty Cath? Uncle Steve?"

Catherine turned around and Steve leaned into the door-frame. "Yeah, Gracie?"

"Today was super special. I had the best time." Her brown eyes were twinkling with delight. "I love you."

As Catherine said "Love you back, Hon." Steve strode back into the room and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, too, Gracie." He told her.

"Get some sleep; this weekend's only half over. We have another big day tomorrow and Uncle Steve will have us up and out very early." Catherine winked at Grace and left the room smiling.

/

**Master Bedroom  
10:00 p.m.**

Catherine turned off the lights just as Steve's cell rang.

"She's fine, Danny." Steve said by way of answering.

Catherine chuckled as she joined him in bed. "She's great, Danny, promise." Catherine reinforced.

Danny's voice filled the room as Steve hit speaker on his cell. "_La Mer?_ Grace texted me pictures. You took my twelve year old to _La Mer?_! What happened to don't over-spend, Steven? Catherine, you're supposed to be the voice of reason in that house." Danny admonished, but they knew him so well they could hear the smile in his voice. "She looked beautiful, didn't she?"

"She looked beautiful, and she had a wonderful time. She was so poised, Danny." Catherine told him.

"That's my baby." Danny agreed. "But, seriously, that place costs a fortune and it's impossible to get reservations."

"Danno, listen, the general manager and I played football together, he was a senior my sophomore year. I helped his daughter with her application to the academy last year and she got in. The kid got in because she deserved it, but he was grateful and he offered me a favor. So when Cath suggested a really nice restaurant for Gracie, I called Makaio and he got us a reservation on short notice. It helped that we ate at 5:30 with the senior citizen crowd," Steve laughed. "I promise, it wasn't that expensive, and like I've told you, I get paid, Danno, I make money." He paused. "I just choose who I want to spend it on."

"Well I'm glad you love my kid, because you sure as hell never take a turn spending it on a plate lunch for me." Danny groused, but his voice held undisguised joy. "Seriously, thanks, both of you; she'll be talking about that dinner for … well forever."

"We loved doing it." Catherine told him honestly. "And it's not about the cost, Danny, it was about taking her somewhere she could feel grown up and wear a pretty dress."

"Besides, tomorrow's activities are free, except for the mini golf, does that make you feel better?" Steve teased.

"Yes, actually, it does. Nice balance. And thank you, Catherine for not letting him plan a day at … I don't know … the gun range or skydiving, so I'd have to say no and be the bad guy. Stop making that _face_, Steven."

"I'm not making any face. Good night, Danno."

As Danny and Catherine said good night and Steve hit 'end', Catherine laughed out loud at his look, because he'd been doing exactly that.

"Don't." Steve told her, knowing he was busted.

"Not saying a word." Catherine held up her hands, chuckling until Steve kissed her.

"Gracie really did have fun. That was a great suggestion."

"Thanks. You know my dad would take me to dinner, just us, when he'd get home from a deployment. It always made me feel extra special to go out and feel like a grown up. Not that it was anywhere fancy, but I loved it." Catherine smiled at the memory.

"Do you realize that may be the earliest we've ever had dinner out?" Steve said as he moved closer.

"I think you're right," she grinned. "Do you realize we're in bed at …" Catherine glanced at the beside clock "ten fifteen?"

"Really?" Steve smiled back, "Funny, I'm not tired _at all_ …" He said against her ear.

"Maybe I can think of something to tire you out." She murmured.

"Really?" Steve's eyes glinted in the light filtering through from outside and he kissed beneath her ear before he spoke again. "The last time Gracie stayed over you reminded me about my sister and thin walls …"

"And _this _time she's not in Mary's room, is she?" Catherine whispered as Steve kissed his way from her ear to her lips.

"Ahhh, so letting Gracie help you choose all the furnishings when you redecorated the spare room that happens to be all the way at the other end of the house …" he stopped with a soft groan when Catherine kissed the pulse-point in his neck.

"Had a dual purpose? Yep." She purred.

"Still like the way you strategize, Lieutenant." He ran his hand up her arm then stopped suddenly. "Door?"

"Locked." She sighed when his hand resumed its path. "We've still gotta be quiet though."

"I can be quiet," Steve assured her in a whisper as he lay back pulled her on top of him. "We've been quiet plenty of times, Cath."

"I know." She smiled ardently as her fingers found purchase in his hair. "Remind me."

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am."

/

/

**Hiking up to petroglyphs  
Sunday 7:45 a.m. 45 minutes into the hike**

"Getting tired, Gracie? Steve asked as they approached their second hour of hiking. It was a beautiful day and not too hot, but he didn't want to exhaust Grace before they reached their destination.

"I'm good, Uncle Steve." Grace smiled, but she looked like she was slowing down and Steve and Catherine exchanged a look.

"You know what? We're almost there and you're a trooper, but how about I give you a lift the rest of the way?" Steve knelt and pulled a bottle of water out of his pack for Grace.

"Lift? No way. I'm too old to be carried, Uncle Steve, I can make it." Grace drank half the water and Steve finished the rest while Catherine drank a bottle of her own.

"Not carry, piggyback. And I've done this with far heavier and much older people than you. Even a SEAL or two." Steve motioned for her to get on his back.

Gracie giggled and with a shrug, climbed up and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "Okay Gracie, just hold on to my shoulders, and don't choke me," he joked as he stood, taking up her weight effortlessly. "We'll be there in no time."

Thirty minutes later, the trio reached the area with the petroglyphs that Steve wanted to share with Grace and Catherine.

"These are amazing!" Grace said, slightly awe-struck.

"I brought your dad up here a few years ago, he called them graffiti, but I could tell he thought they were cool. When I suggested this hike, he said to make sure you saw the turtle." Steve didn't mention how that last trip ended up with a dead body and him getting a boulder to the face and a broken arm.

Knowing how Danno liked to tease Uncle Steve, Grace just giggled at her dad's graffiti remark and slid off Steve's back to take a closer look at the carvings.

Catherine dropped her pack and took out three more waters, but didn't move or say a word. The look on Steve's face when he was sharing those ancient drawings with Grace was something she wanted to remember forever.

"Aunty Cath, look, it really is a turtle!" Grace called out, and the spell was broken. Catherine moved up to stand next to Grace and handed her a water.

"This is amazing, Steve." She whispered as she placed her hands over his as he wound his arms around her waist. "Thank you for sharing it."

Steve said nothing; he simply placed a kiss on her head. He'd wanted to share the spot with Catherine for a long time.

Three hours later, after they'd eaten the food they'd packed, they began the trek down off the mountain. "Sure you don't want another piggy-back ride?" Steve asked Grace. But hiking down was far easier then up and she just shook her head and smiled as she trekked along the path.

Catherine came up close by Steve's side, whispered "Ohh, can _I_ have one ... _later_?" out of Grace's earshot, and moved to walk beside their niece, but not before he answered, "Hell, yeah." with a wink and a lascivious grin.

.

**McGarret Residence**

**Noon **

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as they entered the house. "Can we eat soon? I'm starving!"

"You got it, Gracie, go put your bathing suit on and we'll eat on the beach, okay?" Steve grinned "It wouldn't be right if I didn't hear a Williams tell me how hungry they were…" He teased.

"Great! Hey, can I use your computer for a sec?" When Steve nodded his agreement, Grace giggled and ran up the stairs to change.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the beach behind the house and Steve had burgers grilling while Grace handed him a plate. "Aunty Cath said she wants hot sauce on her burger." Grace grinned at Catherine over her shoulder. "I brought it out with the ketchup and mustard."

"Good. Thanks, Gracie, here." Steve slid a burger on the plate. "Give that to your aunt and I'll bring ours over in a second."

Grace nodded, and handing Catherine the paper dish, joined her on the blanked they'd spread at the water's edge. "Hot sauce? Really?" She asked. "You don't like ketchup?"

"Only on eggs…" Catherine began until Steve grimaced.

"Don't ask her about ketchupy-eggs, Gracie, she'll turn you off eggs for life." Steve teased as he set the rest of the food next to Catherine and sat down.

Catherine rolled her eyes and added lettuce and tomato to her hot sauce covered rare burger with a smile.

/

After lunch and an hour of swimming, Grace was fast asleep on a lounge. She was covered with the light throw Steve had run inside to get when the wind picked up and she'd cuddled in on herself, looking chilled.

"That's better." Steve smiled down at Grace's sleeping form. "I set my phone for 4:30; she looks tired after the hike and all the swimming."

"Softy." Catherine's eyes shown. She always loved seeing that side of Steve. He'd spent countless nights in unfathomably uncomfortable places yet was so aware of his twelve year old niece being chilly that he'd bolted to get her a cover. She scooted forward as he came to sit behind her on a second lounge chair.

"She looked cold." He shrugged.

Catherine turned to kiss him, said, "I repeat, softy," and settled back into his arms as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, well…" He kissed the top of her head and let the words drop off as he closed his eyes and Catherine did the same.

/

**Jungle River Mini Golf, Honolulu  
6:00 p.m.  
**

When the trio arrived at the mini golf course, a teenage boy sitting in the booth addressed Steve, "Hi, welcome to Jungle River. Kids' under 12 are half price tonight. Two adults and a child?"

Exchanging a glance with Catherine, Steve said, "Nope. Three adults." And Grace smiled broadly.

"What color do you want, Uncle Steve?" Grace looked at the basket of golf balls. "I think you should have blue and purple for Aunty Cath. Can I have red? When Danno and I play I always get red."

"You can have any color you want, Gracie." Steve told her and turned to Catherine. "Wanna keep score?" He held a scorecard and small pencil to her.

"Absolutely." Catherine grinned. "I think we can beat Uncle Steve by five strokes, what about you, Grace?"

Steve smirked. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be, Rollins?" Steve loved how even a game of mini golf brought out her competitive edge. "Ganging up on me? Because clearly, I intend beat you both … by six. Loser buys the ice cream."

Grace giggled at them, but Catherine's eyes twinkled at the challenge. "Game on, McGarrett."

/

**Water Trap**

"I'm winning." Steve grinned at Catherine. "Sorry you made it a challenge?"

"Game's not over yet, is it?" Catherine smiled sweetly at him, and when Grace finished her turn and skipped ahead to the 'green', Cath sidled up to Steve. Just as he was about to hit the ball, her lips brushed his ear as she purred "winning by how many … _strokes_, Commander?"

Steve's putt scuttled into the water.

"_Really_, Catherine?" Steve grumbled over her peals of laughter and simply moved to stand with his long legs straddling the trap in an attempt to knock his golf ball from the water with the putter.

"_Really_, _Steve_ … if …you … could ... see yourself…" She breathed out between giggles, pointing to Steve's splashed cargoes. Grace had run back at the commotion and was leaning against Catherine with tears of laughter on her cheeks.

"There! Three!" Steve said triumphantly. He'd managed to smack the ball out of the water and back onto the green, and then hit it into the cup. "If I left it in the water, it was an automatic five."

"Still … competitive much?" Catherine's breathing was back to normal when she high-fived Grace. "Now _we're_ ahead by two." She concentrated and lined up her shot.

Catherine saw Steve move in her peripheral vision, but she was not quite able to evade him in the small area. She was scooped off her feet in a fireman's carry, and he easily leaped over the water trap to the next hole. "I think you should forfeit that hole. Gracie, talk to your teammate about using unfair advantages." He set Catherine down.

Catherine simply winked at him after Steve set her on her feet and Grace continued to laugh.

Hearing a frustrated cough, they turned to see they were holding up the game. "Sorry, you can just play through." Catherine squeaked out on a renewed wave of laughter, to the two high school age couples who were looking at her and Steve as though they were clearly insane.

/

**45 minutes later**

"It's a _tie_, Uncle Steve!" Grace was dancing in place as they finished up the last hole.

"I don't believe it." Steve made a grab for the score card and Catherine dodged him.

"It's true! You spotted me 10 strokes, so I got 54, but you and Aunty Cath _both_ got 51!" She laughed at Steve's look.

"Still …" Steve was shaking his head.

"Oh, for the love of … here, see for yourself." Catherine chuckled and handed over the card. "Tell you what; I'll buy the ice cream, just because that water trap thing was my fault."

"But Uncle Steve carried you away before you could finish the hole, so it's still a tie!" Grace prompted. She didn't want her Aunty Cath to lose unfairly.

"Gracie's right." Steve grinned. "I wouldn't want to win under false pretenses."

They walked to the exit of the concourse.

"Can I run in and get a water, Uncle Steve?" Gracie asked as they passed the gift shop.

"Of course. Here," He pulled out a few bills "Get three. We'll be right over there." Steve pointed to the waiting area a few feet away.

"Thanks." Grace entered the store as Steve and Catherine went to sit on a bench.

Steve sat and pulled Catherine onto his lap. "Still say that was using an unfair advantage, _again_." He whispered.

Catherine raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"It was." Steve tried his best to glower.

She slid an arm around him and her fingers found purchase in his hair. "I'm sorry; remind me again who was trying to … _distract_ me when I was beating his ass at _Rainbow Six_?" Catherine mused.

Steve had challenged her to the vintage video game on their last 'order-in-and-veg' night. When Catherine was ahead by a few points, Steve had leaned over and kissed her senseless right before her turn. She'd beaten him anyway, even when his strategically-placed, roaming hands were added as diversionary tactics.

"Hmpf." Steve responded, but smiled when she placed a kiss on his cheek. He'd been both disappointed that he couldn't break her concentration, and insanely proud of her focus.

"Let it go Steve."

"Never. I still want a rematch." He looked around and, seeing no one, placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Anytime." She grinned.

Just as Steve pulled away, the two teen couples they'd seen on the course exited the café area. Noticing Catherine perched on Steve's lap, they exchanged a look.

When they thought they were out of earshot one girl said to the other, "They must be on a date. Isn't that cute at their age?"

The other responded, "Yeah, but they're like way too old to … you know …"

"Definitely, but it's cute that old people still kiss and stuff, I mean they gotta be forty … that's past the _cut-off_ age for doing ... _you know what_."

Steve stood so quickly, Catherine had to leap to her feet. "Steve!" She chortled, knowing what had jolted him.

"Did you hear that? They called _us_ old people!" Steve looked positively incredulous.

"Steve?" Catherine put her hands on his chest.

"_Old_ people." He repeated.

"Steve … they're 16."

"Yeah?"

"To them, we _are_ old people." Catherine laughed at his look.

"I'd like to take them to the obstacle course at Pearl … show them who's old…"

Catherine just laughed harder and pointed. "Look, here's Grace, let's drown our sorrows in ice cream, grandpa."

"Funny, Cath, you know they called us _both_ old…"

Steve frowned until she said, "I can think of a _much_ better way than the obstacle course to dispel that cut off age …" and a smile crept over his face.

/

**Farrell's Hawaii **

As soon as they sat down, Grace opened the menu and said, "See? It's called The Honolulu Zoo and it's 30 scoops of ice cream! There two like that. Then there's a few more." Clearly the thought of 30 scoops of ice cream was mind boggling to her.

"That's just wrong." Steve shook his head. "There's more fat and cholesterol in that than we eat in a year … combined." He said to Catherine. "We'd have to swim a thousand laps …" Steve's phone rang and he glanced at the ID. "Excuse me, be right back. Cath, are we splitting?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Great. Order whatever, I'll be right back."

Catherine nodded and picked up her menu. "So, what'll it be Grace?"

Steve returned five minutes later. "Sorry." At Catherine's look he added "Nothing important."

"Good. Grace decided we should share the family size banana split."

"You're gonna have to eat you're share, Uncle Steve, it feeds four." Grace laughed. She knew her Uncle rarely indulged in what Danno called 'fun' food.

"I think that's perfect, actually." Steve grinned at his niece when the waitress placed a giant sundae, four bowls and spoons on the table.

The trio was seated in a booth and Grace's back was to the door, so when a voice drifted over her shoulder she startled at the words "I hope there's enough for me …" Before she squealed, "Danno!" and leaped up to hug her dad.

"Hey Monkey! Got room for one more?" Danny slid into the booth next to his giggling daughter and placed a kiss on her head.

"Did you know Danno was coming?" Grace bubbled, looking between Catherine and Steve.

"Not until fifteen minutes ago." Steve told her. "That was him, calling to see what time he should pick you up."

"And Uncle Steve knew if you all ate ice cream without me it'd ruin my day." Danny finished for his best friend. "So here I am."

"Cool!" Grace smiled happily at her family. "But we still have to go back to their house, Danno, all my stuff's there."

"That's fine. I just missed my Monkey, is that okay?" At her nod Danny beamed. "And I couldn't let Uncle Steve have ice cream without me, now could I? He usually has wheat grass and hay for dessert, I had to see this." Danny smirked. "Wait, it's _real_ ice cream right? Not that nasty rice milk garbage you thought you could fool me with?"

Grace laughed. "It's real, Danno, promise."

"Good. You're a good influence on them." He pointed to Steve and Catherine with the spoon he'd picked up. "A toast." Danny clinked spoons with Grace. "Happy birthday to my not-so-little girl."

"Happy birthday, Gracie. Happy birthday, Grace." Steve and Catherine echoed.

"Thank you. Thanks for this awesome weekend, too!" Grace turned to her dad. "Danno, it was so much fun! I saw the petroglyphs this morning, and then we hiked back down the mountain, and we swam and I fell asleep on the beach. Then we played mini golf. Uncle Steve bet us that he'd win, but it was a tie…"

Grace chattered on until the waitress brought the check. Finally, they all drove back to Steve and Catherine's to gather her belongings.

/

**McGarrett/ Rollins residence  
8:30 p.m.**

"Thanks again for this, Grace had the best time. It really meant a lot to her." Danny thanked Steve and hugged Catherine as Grace went up to get her overnight bag.

"Danny, we loved it." Catherine told him honestly. "You know how much we love Grace."

"She adores you guys and this was a really special birthday. It's going to take her hours to fall asleep, she's so excited." Danny turned to the stairs "Grace! C'mon, Monkey, school tomorrow!"

Grace came flying down the stairs, backpack and overnight case in hand. "Thank you soooo much!" She hugged Catherine tightly. "That was the best." When she turned to Steve, he caught her in a hug and lifted her off her feet. "We had a great time, too, Sweetheart. And we'll see you next week for your party."

"Yes!" Grace kissed Steve's cheek and said, "I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" to Catherine.

"I'm looking forward to it." Catherine placed a kiss on Grace's head. "Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Good night!" Grace was at the car when Danny kissed Catherine's cheek and then pulled his partner into a hug, saying, "C'mon, special occasion. Thanks, Man, really. Look at her, she's on cloud nine."

"She deserves it." Steve said sincerely and grinned at his smiling partner. "See you tomorrow." He called as Danny walked out and climbed into the Camaro.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Bedroom - 10:00 p.m.**

Steve entered the room first, since Catherine went into the kitchen before going upstairs. When he walked through the door, he stopped short and called. "Cath!" over his shoulder.

She came up behind him and smiled at what she saw. "Awww. She's adorable. She must have printed that when she asked to use your computer."

Sitting on Catherine's pillow was the photo of the three of them that Grace had asked Kamekona to take with her phone outside of La Mer. Steve and Catherine stood with an arm around each other and both had a hand on Grace's shoulders as the three of them beamed at the camera. Below it was a note in Grace's careful printing. Steve picked it up and read it with Catherine leaning over his shoulder.

.

_Dear Uncle Steve and Aunty Catherine,_

_Thank you sooo much for the best twelfth birthday anyone ever had, ever! You are the best, best, best aunt and uncle in the world and I love you!_

_Love and kisses xoxoxoxo, Gracie_

.

Catherine plucked up the photo and immediately and set it on their dresser. "I'll buy a frame tomorrow," she announced, and turning to Steve, noticed he was still holding the note.

"She signed it '_Gracie_'," Steve proclaimed proudly.

"I see that." Catherine smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"No one calls her Gracie but me. She never signs her name like that. It's always Grace."

"Then that makes it extra special, doesn't it?" Catherine placed a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"Yeah," Steve's voice was a little rough and he cleared his throat. "Cath, can we frame …"

"…the note, too?" She picked up his thought. "That's a really nice idea."

Loving how she finished not only his sentence, but his actual thought, Steve nodded.

"I'll get a double frame." Catherine stifled a yawn.

Steve grinned. "Tired?"

"Little bit, yeah. _But_…"

"But what?" Steve saw Catherine's expression change from sweet to mischievous and he raised an eyebrow.

She stepped very close and locked her hands behind his neck. "I was hoping to collect…"

"Collect?" He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her flush against him and grinned down at her.

She laced her fingers behind his neck "I believe you owe me a piggy-back-ride…"

/

End… Thanks for reading ~ Mari


End file.
